A cell's journey
by Tayls927
Summary: Aster,Serenity,and Masaki have a real beotch for a cell leader. But is she all bad? Karishiba has a problem with her life. So many problems from boys to curse marks,her life is a mess.Did i mention her old team was Naruto Saskue an Sakura.So much drama!


**This is a VERY random naruto story.**

**This contains Ocs as main characters.**

**Why, you ask?**

**Cause Ocs rule...deal with it XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ar-ruff!"Hooshi barked. The black lab skidded to a stop in front of her owner. "Karishiba! Jeez, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kiba panted. The red-headed girl turned around. "Don't tell me-"

"Lady Tsunade is sending me out on another mission,"Kiba finished Karishiba's thought. "Dang, we never get to see each other anymore,"Karishiba pouted. Kiba sat down next to her. "I promise, once I get back from my successful mission, I'll spend as much time with you as possible,"Kiba put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Heehee, someone sounds confident,"Karishiba flirted. She leaned in and pressed her lips to her. Kiba returned her kiss.

Not removing her lips from Kiba's, Karishiba reached down into her pocket and pulled out three shurikan. She three them with ease and they landed on a tree in a line. "ACK!!"Three shrieks rang out. "Alright 'ya little runts, get out here,"Karishiba growled. "Kari-sensei! You couldov hit us!"Serenity whined. "Relax, Its not like I was aiming to hurt you," Karishiba stood up and dusted off her clothes. Her sapphire eyes flashed as she looked over each of her students.

"Listen, I've gotta get going. Hinata and Shino are waiting. Come on Akamaru!"Kiba called as his dog followed him. Hooshi rested her head on the rock as she watched the 2 walk away. Karishiba turned her attention to her cell. The three kids backed away slowly. "Get back here,"Karishiba ordered. "Explain why you were spying on me,"Karishiba growled, although no anger sowed in her eyes.

"We-"

"Uhh-"

"Well-"

The three genin stuttered. "Alright, whatever. I'm not mad about this, just the fact that I'm late for training now,"the 16-year old jonin signaled for Hooshi to follow her. "Wait! Karishiba sensei!" Aster called. "What?"Karishiba turned her head, but kept walking. "Why do you have to train under Master Kakashi? You are a jonin, so why does he train you like a genin?"Masaki challenged. Karishiba turned bright red. "I-I-I...WAIT! Why do I have to explain this to you?"Karishiba turned away," You guys better brace yourselves for tomorrow's training now!"

Aster, Serenity, Masaki sighed in unison. "We're in for it now,"Serenity shivered. "Why'd you have to ask her anyway?!"Masaki yelled at Aster. "HEY! It was your idea!"Aster yelled back. Serenity just stood there, watching the two fight. "This is gonna be a looooong day,"she muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everyone here?" Lady Chizune asked. "Takuharu Karishiba?" a familiar voice called. "Hmmmm?"Karishiba whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Iruka-sensei. "What are you doing here?"Iruka asked.

"..."Karishiba stayed quiet. "This is a jonin meeting, so does that mean you're a jonin?"Iruka prodded. Karishiba just nodded. "Heh-still the quiet little girl from the academy,"Iruka laughed. Karishiba turned red. She had a habit of doing that. Lady Chizune went on calling up the leaders of other various squads. "Takuharu Karishiba. Who is your cell composed of?"Lady Tsunade asked. "Hyuga Aster, Irachi Serenity, and Omaru Masaki,"Karishiba stated.

"Have they completed at least 8 missions?"

"Wait?! Those students have only been genin for 4 months! There is no way they'd be ready for something that strenuous!"Iruka interrupted. "As memory serves, Iruka, you said the exact same thing about Kakashi's team a few years ago,"Tsunade eyed Iruka," and now one of the kids in that cell is the second-highest ranked ninja in the village and another is the third highest rated.

Karishiba turned red. She knew that Lady Tsunade meant her and Naruto. "Yes, but." "And Iruka, you can't tell me there was any doubt that this would be the result,"Tsunade got back to the chunin exam. "Karishiba, how many missions has your team finished?" Tsunade asked.

"12,"Karishiba stood up straight.

"Do you recommend them for the chunin exam?"

Karishiba thought about it for a moment. Was Iruka-sensei right? Was her cell not ready? He hadn't been right about her cell...she had made it to the last round of the chunin exams on her first shot...but had unfortunately lost. But this wasn't Iruka's decision to make. It was hers.

Karishiba looked from Iruka to Tsunade. With a wink to Iruka she stated,"Yup!"

A/N For pics of Karishiba check out my fanart-central pro or gallery:

/profile-animefreak95.php


End file.
